totaldrama0101fandomcom-20200215-history
Campers of TDA
Write the first paragraph of your article here. TDA Contestants Leshawna (eliminated 6) Mr Coconut (eliminated 11) Katie (eliminated 17) Heather (eliminated 10) Duncan (was eliminated 8, returned, and became eliminated 18) Tyler (eliminated 1) Sadie (eliminated 12) Owen (was eliminated 2, returned, and became the Winner) Izzy (eliminated 16) Harold (eliminated 1) Beth (Runner Up) DJ (eliminated 4) Gwen (eliminated 18) Courtney (eliminated 9) Ezekiel (was eliminated 5, returned, and became eliminated 14) Eva (eliminated 3) Geoff (joined late, eliminated 7) Bunny (joined late, eliminated 13) Cody (joined late, eliminated 15) About the Contestants Leshawna - Leshawna (played by Monkyboy640) didn't go far in TDI, she was the 4th eliminated after being in a tie, and forced to go down the dock of shame, this Season we don't know much about Leshawna, The fact that she didn't make it far in TDI shows we don't know much about her Mr Coconut - In TDI Mr coconut became instant enemies with Duncan, they still are! Mr coconut was the 15th eliminated (not counting returning campers) after Harold asked him to Vote off DJ, Mr Coconut now helps Tyler with his temper, made team campain in his team and has a very high change in winning!!! Katie - In TDI Katie (Mrtdiawesomeperson) took Courtney's place at going home, now Courtney and Katie are best friends, Katie is also in a relationship with Tyler, Katie took Courtney's place and was the 11th camper voted off, this season Katie is seperated from her best friend Courtney and has to suffer time without Tyler! Heather - In TDI Heather (Littlemisstdigirl) was the first to leave by being blamed for telling everyone to vote off Owen, even though she had nothing to do with it, Heather returned to the island as a evil master mind, making good friends with Harold, the camps other evil mastermind, she was the 17th voted off in TDI, this season she has no plans in changing her attitude or stratagy, she was and still is a evil mastermind Duncan - Duncan (Palkia55555) was small in the camp at first, but the biggest conflict came when Mr coconut came to the island, they became enemies right away and hated each other since! Duncan is even known to make a anti-mr coconut group, with Mr coconut upset with Duncan, Mr coconut convinced everyone to vote him off, making Duncan the 12th to go home. Tyler - Tyler (Bandgeek728) had many plans in the camp, he started right when the camp started with a little alliance between Heather and Beth, later becoming friends with Courtney, Tyler was nice up till the merge where Tyler backstabbed his own alliance! In the end he was soo sorry for what he did and appoligized to everyone that they all loved him again and he won TDI, not such luck in TDA being the first person voted off after being to much of a risk because he won TDI Sadie - Sadie *TotalDramaAcadamy) was a small competitor in TDI, which lead Tyler to believe he should let her in at the final 6 then backstab her... Tyler was wrong, at the final 6, Sadie proved everyone wrong after winning invincibility 4 times in a row!!!! Sadie went home as the 18th person eliminated. Sadie is probably one of the strongest players! and that could be a great advantage to her in TDA Owen - (bejamom) A worthy competitor indead! Beth and Owen got in a fight the first day of TDI! In the end Beth blamed the fight on Heather, Heather was elimintated from that, Owen was the 10th person voted off of TDI due to Beth's girl alliance... now in TDA Owen plans to make at least the final 5! Izzy - Izzy (skyaipom67) was an awesome person, she wasn't a wanted person to leave at all, but after the counter-alliance was formed, altho Izzy was a loved person, the new alliance knew she had to go, Izzy, also likes to be called explosivo, made awesome friends with Beth, but in the end she was the 16th person voted off of TDI, Izzy and Tyler made up and Izzy was a great help to Tyler, one of the reasons Tyler won! now Izzy is in TDA Harold - Harold (Austonimore11) was an evil genius with his fellow Aftermath Host Tyler. Even though he was the first to be elimanated from TDA he has plans to destroy the show!!! When he was in TDI he rigged the votes hoping Tyler would be out but from Katie ruining everything she went home. Harold payed for this by being voted off. Later on Tyler and Harold made up in wich Harold became the leader of Tyler's newest alliance, causing Tyler to win. Harold is currently going to try and blow up the Aftermath show in the middle of everything. Beth - Beth (Bubbles62681) was a very excited camper in TDI since it was her first camp. She made many alliances in TDI such as the girlz alliance and an alliance with Tyler. She did fairly well before the merge, eliminating contestants that got in her way. When she merged, it started good until she was blindsided by fellow friends Heather and Tyler, finishing 11th. She made up with them after the season ended, however she was still hurt. This was proved in Season 2, TDA. At the first elimination, she wanted the game to be fair so she got rid of Tyler, the winner of Season 1. Beth is in it to win it this season, trying to not be so confident and to be aware of what people think. DJ - DJ (GliscorRaider1) Gwen - Gwen (Goedders) Courtney - Courtney (Totalpokemonrocks321) Ezekiel - Ezekiel (austin3182) Eva - Eva (TotalBrawlsland) Geoff - Geoff (Mrbuzzynoah) Bunny - Bunny (CherryBlossomXD321) Cody - Cody (laserluke4) I'll finish them soon =)